


Momento

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rika todo le parece pasajero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momento

Todo parece pasajero.

La gran sonrisa de Satoko, seguida por una carcajada luego de que Keiichi cae en la trampa que ella preparó. Las quejas juguetonas de Keiichi que hacen que todas huyan riendo junto a Satoko. La alegría de Rena al ver los vestidos que Mion preparó para el castigo de los juegos del día. E incluso la suave brisa que consigue refrescarla, aun cuando apenas puede mover un poco sus cabellos.

Rika siente que una vez parpadee todo desaparecerá y una vez más verá cómo una tragedia ocurre sin que ella pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pero aunque el momento de paz y felicidad sólo dure unos segundos, aunque esté cansada de repetir lo mismo, Rika no aparta la mirada.

Porque es sólo un breve momento y a pesar del miedo que le trae el saber lo que pronto volverá a suceder, es demasiado preciado para ella como para no querer vivirlo nuevamente.


End file.
